The Proposal
by loveless1617
Summary: A former lover who seems to know more than he lets on is messing with Wolfram. Despite his personality, he seems unable to push him away. Unless he wants to lose him for good, Yuuri is forced to change. For now, the long-awaited proposal is put on hold.
1. Chapter 1

**The Proposal**

By Loveless1617

He slid his fingers into his mouth, letting his saliva drip onto his bare hands. He had him in his arms, pushed to the wall, and painfully turned on. Even so...

"P-Please... no more..." The boy had whispered, despite the obstacles that the man had made. He begged him to stop, yet his eyes pleaded for more—and he, himself, knew the look he had on his own face...

"A lustful one..." The man said, then paused. "...aren't you?" The man had whispered into his ears, then nibbled on the small, quickly-turning-red ear. He had his other hands down on his pants, gently massaging the crotch underneath.

"AH..ah, nn.... please... stop...." He whispered, his voice straining to keep quiet inside the room. He could hear the guards passing by and talking.

"Wolfram..." He muttered into his ears.

"K-Kaname-sama..."

Wolfram woke up with a start. He rushed to sit up. Why-- why did he have that dream? And after things were going so well with Yuuri...

Wolfram turned to look at his side. Next to him laid the Maou, Yuuri, sleeping peacefully with the sky blue, silk covers off to the side. Wolfram smiled, then quietly pulled the blanket over his strong-built body, and put a hand to his face. He gently brushed his bangs to the side of his face and put a finger to his lips...

Even now, they still haven't even gone to kissing. Even after they had almost lost each other in the fight against Dai Shimaron, or betrayed by Saralegui, the Small Shimaron's king. Even after all that— perhaps he hadn't been enough for him?

"That's ridiculous! I'm the perfect man for him! Who else could be next to him and not do anything! This outrageous, wimpy, cheating!... handsome man..." Wolfram exclaimed out loud, by accident. He hated to admit it, but he was a great man—maybe too good for him? Still, if he didn't want him, he wouldn't have let him stay by his side for so long without rejecting him. Of course, he hadn't really accepted this relationship either...

"Ah, whatever! I'll stick to him no matter what! Besides, with the way he is now, this wimp still needs someone to look after him.' Wolfram exclaimed, pulling the blanket up to his chest, about to lay down. Yuuri sleepily, woke up.

"Wolfram--? You're still sleeping here?!.... What are you doing up so early?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Wolfram blushed.

"Nothing, go to sleep, wimp!" He yelled, then laid down in bed.

"Eh? What did you do?" He asked.

"Hmph!" wolfram turned away, and flushed. Had he heard everything he just said?

_No, with that reaction.... he really probably did just wake up._

The good thing about now is that at least Yuuri didn't object to him sleeping here, at the very least.

"Goodnight!" Wolfram yelled, before finally falling asleep.

"Goodnight..." Yuuri said, going back to sleep.

The next morning, Yuuri had woken up early for his usual training with Conrad. A thirty minute jog around the castle, then a few throws with a baseball or a quick fencing match. Either way, he had always finished by the time Wolfram had finally started to wake up. When he got back in, he went into the large bath in his room everyday for a long bath. Sometimes, Wolfram joined him—it was a little unusual arrangement. He hadn't thought of it so awkward since it _was_ just two guys, but still. They were engaged too.

Either way, Wolfram would come in on his own and say that it would be quicker if they both had gone at the same time—not that the bath was too small to fit the two of them. Actually, it was quite large—practically a pool that was just three feet deep throughout. And it didn't have that rough, cheap sand-like floor that scratched you if you accidentally bumped a knee or something on it. It had a smooth, dark blue marble tile that matched the golden and cream tiles on the bathroom floor. It really did look like royalty.

So, after wolfram would undress, he would come in and sit across from Yuuri. He never really seemed to pay attention to him as they washed on their own, except when they were making small conversations. Like today, for example...

"Yuuri, let me wash your back." Wolfram said.

"Aren't you going to wash your hair first?" Yuuri asked.

"Don't you have to hurry up for your meeting? I can just stay here a while longer, but you should hurry up." Wolfram said. Yuuri sighed.

"Oh right... that meeting..." Yuuri groaned.

"Yuuri! Take this a little more seriously! Jeez, as the Maou, you shouldn't be lazing around all day..."

"Lazing around? What are you talking about?" Yuuri said, as he turned around and let Wolfram come up to him. Wolfram threw, or more like slapped, a wash cloth onto his back.

"You're always going out with other people and cheating on me! You're too nice to people—you should be more cautious of your surroundings! You cheating wimp!" Wolfram complained. He took the soap and vigorously scrubbed it against his back. Yuuri winced.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Yuuri moved forward.

"Will you cut it out?! Stop squirming!" Wolfram yelled.

"Ah! Wolfram—just stop already!" Yuuri grabbed both of his arms, then stared at him in the face. "And besides, when did I ever cheat on you?"

"Let go!" Wolfram said. He finally let go of his arms.

"Jeez, and I try to be nice for once and try to talk to you about our engagement—" Yuuri flinched.

"Our engagement?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri blushed. He tried not to say anything, but of course Wolfram wouldn't just let him get away with it.

"Well, you know how we're supposed to be engaged and all... are we seriously going to—"

"Of course we are! Are you an idiot?! How can you make someone wait for a whole year and then reject them?!"

"Well, there's that, but you know, we're still both guys, you know?"

"Yuuri...." wolfram glared at Yuuri.

"Y-Yeah?" Yuuri said.

"You..." wolfram leaned in. There was a long pause....

"I knew it! You're cheating on me! That's why you don't want to marry me! Who's the other person?! How could there be anyone better than me?! Who is this person? I'll go and kil--" Wolfram shrieked. Yuuri slowly backed away.

"well, you know, there's no one specifically, but I did want to marry...." Yuuri said.

"Well, if that's your proposal to me, it stinks! Propose to me again!" Wolfram yelled.

"P-Propose? I was just telling you that I want to—"

"And who else would you marry except for me?" Wolfram glared at him again. He stood up.

"This is ridiculous, though!"

"This _is_ ridiculous. If anything, that was the worst proposal ever. I want another one!" wolfram said, then stormed off.

"That's why I said, I wasn't trying to propose!" Yuuri whined in the bath.

"Jeez, that was terrible...." Wolfram said in the room. He was putting his clothes on. He had a towel around his waist, and another one wrapping his hair into place. He went to the closet to grab a white shirt. He slowly buttoned them into place, while thinking about what really just happened.

"Yuuri finally proposed to me...." Wolfram whispered to himself. And although he knew that another proposal was what he wanted, he still wanted to hear Yuuri say it in a straightforward and passionate way that he had always wanted—well, not that he always swung this way, but there were only guys in his life that he had ever... He stopped.

"What am I thinking...." Wolfram said, then changed his mind. He went back to concentrating on the rest of the day. He had quite a bit of free time until around 3, where he would escort a very special guest to dinner with the Maou. He was wondering who he would be escorting, but for some odd reason, no one would tell him—not that he was dying to know. He quickly put his clothes on and waited for Yuuri to finish. He flinched when he saw that Wolfram was waiting for him— Wolfram groaned. Yuuri slowly walked to the suit that always had to wear, which was just cleaned and ironed and pressed. Wolfram walked up to him.

"W-What?' Yuuri asked.

"I'm helping you change." Wolfram said, matter-of-factly.

"I don't need help—" wolfram sighed. He just pulled back and sat on the bed again. He watched for a little while before Yuuri finally announced that this was getting a bit uncomfortable. Or as he put it...

"Wolfram, it's kind of freaky when you have someone staring at you behind your back." Wolfram chose to ignore his comment.

"Yuuri, do you know who the person coming is? That guest that you're supposed to have lunch with—?' Wolfram asked. He looked over at the nightstand and saw a crystal glass sphere decoration. He picked it up in his hands to look at it. Yuuri shook his head.

"He's also staying with us for a couple of days. I wonder who he is? No one would tell me that much about him. Well, at least that saves me from another lecture about how great this person must be." Yuuri said.

"How great?" wolfram asked. He twirled the glass sphere in his hands.

"Apparently he was a professor here. He was highly respected and stuff. He must've traveled away for awhile or something but he's coming back." Yuuri said.

"Professor? We don't have any of those here.... or at least ones that left." Wolfram said, while throwing the glass sphere and catching it, several times. Yuuri frowned, thinking that Wolfram might drop it, but he continued.

"Are you sure? Gunter told me that Kaname Itsuki-sama was a great—" Wolfram dropped the sphere. "ah—Wolfram! I knew you were going to break that~!" Yuuri ran over to see how damaged it was—luckily it was fine. It just made a loud sound when it hit the floor, and a layer of it broke off. He bent down to pick up the pieces, then looked up at Wolfram. Wolfram looked like he just saw a ghost—he covered his mouth with hands, from what seemed to be shock and fear.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked. He dropped the pieces. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"K-Kaname... sama?" Wolfram asked.

"yeah, why?" Yuuri said. Wolfram didn't reply. "Wolfram, you're going pale—are you okay?" He asked again, reaching out for his face, but Wolfram slapped his hands away. He really looked shock.

"S-Sorry!" Wolfram said. He collapsed onto the floor. He was desperately trying to hold himself up.

"Why? Wolfram, what's wrong?" Yuuri said, reaching out again before Wolfram yelled, "Stop!" Yuuri pulled back. Wolfram was trembling in fear. He was covering up his face, trying to hide his face.

"Don't..." Wolfram said.

"Wolf... ram?" Yuuri asked.

"I-It's nothing, you wimp!" Wolfram stood up.

_Don't drag someone else into this again..._

"Just get ready for your meeting. Jeez, stalling over nothing..." Wolfram turned around. "Let's go, they're probably waiting for you." Wolfram said, trying to keep his loud, upbeat voice. He walked to the door and opened it. "You coming?" wolfram asked. Yuuri wasn't sure what that was, but he started to get worried. Obviously, wolfram didn't want him to know what it was. He walked towards the door. He knew that Wolfram didn't want him to know, and he knew that he hadn't been much of Wolfram's life, let alone part of it, so he hardly knew anything about him.

But what he knew for sure was that wolfram freaked out when he heard Kaname Itsuki sensei's name. Who was this man, who could scare Wolfram, such a selfish and overly self-confident man, to death?


	2. Chapter 2

The Proposal

By Loveless1617

In the end, Yuuri couldn't find out too much. He had to rush into the meeting and was forced to do two-days worth of paperwork, so that he could get a day off tomorrow. And if that wasn't enough, he had to do it all before Kaname-sama comes later today. On top of that, he had to make time to eat lunch, practice fencing, and do his regular evening workout. Yuuri's life had, indeed, become more and more hectic once he came to Shin Makoku. But still, he did love it. (The country, I mean…) And soon, he forgot about the way Wolfram reacted to his name. Maybe he was just a teacher that Wolfram hated? But either way, he was too busy minding his own business first. Of course, there was still one other person who couldn't get over it…

Wolfram was walking around nervously—he was still frantic and anxious for Kaname-sama's arrival.

_Today… today Kaname-sama will be here… _

He couldn't believe it. He would not believe it. He had been crushed when he left…

_How could he ever--! How did he--! Why has he…!_

Millions of questions shrouded his mind, yet the only one question he actually had the answer to was, 'Why did he leave…?'

… _It was because he had been banished… _

Why?

_… Because he—_

"Bielefelt-sama!" One of his soldiers had called out. Wolfram turned around.

"Is it done?" Wolfram asked. The soldier nodded.

"Your horse is ready. Are you sure you won't be needing an escort?" The soldier asked with a worried voice and face. Wolfram nodded.

"I'll be fine." Wolfram assured. They walked toward the stables and took out his horse. He climbed onto it and sat up. The soldier handed him a bag for food and water. He hooked it onto the saddle of the horse, then took hold of the reins. He nodded at the soldier.

"I'll be back in a couple of days. Tell them that I won't be back…" He paused, trembling at the mention of his name… "I won't be back for Kaname-sama's arrival…"

The soldier saluted, and Wolfram took off. He quickly left the gates of the castle, then rode out into the town. The townspeople made room for his horse to get past, which made it easier for him go by. He quickly rode out past the gates of Shin Makoku and into the forest. He decided to go out to his Uncle's castle. He turned around to look at the castle behind him. He was leaving the one chance to get things straight and answer the questions he had sought answers for, for a very long time. But he knew that it won't be good news at all. Even though he was young, it was quite obvious. After all, even a child knows the difference between good and bad at some point.

That incident was his...

He shook his head.

He left for the right reason.

He didn't want to get caught up in this business any longer.

He took hold of his reins again and rode out even further.

But he only got so far, before two of his soldiers had caught up to him.

"Bielefelt-sama!" One soldier yelled. Wolfram stopped. He turned his horse around to ask them what was wrong.

"It's Maou-heika! We've been told that he was injured!" The other soldier yelled.

With that, Wolfram took off, shocked, and the two soldiers followed. They raced back to Blood Pledge Castle as quickly as their horses could carry them. Wolfram jumped off his horse when he arrived, and sprinted his way inside the castle. He figured that he would be in his room. When he reached it, he pushed open the doors--

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, startled. Wolfram looked at him.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, franticly and out of breath. He was fine—well, except for a cut on his finger, which he was bandaging at the moment. He started yelling at him. "I thought you were severely injured!!!"

"W-What?" Yuuri asked. "What are you talking about? I'm fine, see?" He held up his finger. Wolfram took a minute to catch his breathe, then sighed.

_At least he's alright. _

He walked up to Yuuri.

"How on earth did you manage to get a cut?! Only a wimp like you would be able to get one!"

"Well, I was—"

"He was with me." A voice behind him answered.

Wolfram froze.

He didn't bother turning around to see who it was—After all, how could he forget the voice of _that_ man?

"Long time no see, Wolfram." Behind him was a tall, muscular man. He was more fragile than muscular, but there was no doubt that beneath his fragility and pretty face, he was just as strong. He had delicate facial features and warm, brown eyes. He had long, black flowing hair that went down to his hips and he wore a long, red, Japanese kimono with decorative flowers patched onto it. He was a very beautiful man; however, all Wolfram saw in him was a lying, scheming, evil demon that could not be trusted.

"Kaname-sama…" Kaname-sama walked up to him as he slowly turned around to face him.

There was a moment of silence as they stared in each other's eyes…

Yuuri realized there was a weird atmosphere, so he tried his best to get rid of it.

"Wolfram, Kaname-sama was talking about his work here before he left. He was the old professor in the education field, right? So he pretty much did Gunter's work." Yuuri said. Kaname smiled.

"Of course, Lord von Christ is a hundred times better than me, so I can't really compare…" he acted quite friendly towards Yuuri, compared to his past personality. Or at least with Wolfram, that is. Wolfram just stood there and gave no reply. He was shocked that he was already here and standing before him.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri frowned.

"Yuuri-heika, Wolfram's just really shocked to see me. We haven't seen each other in so long that it's been ages since we had a real conversation. Even as I left, he was practically crying because of me…"

"_**Wolfram?! What did he do to you?! Answer me!" Conrad yelled, shaking his brother violently. Kaname already escaped. Wolfram was crying so hard that he collapsed on the floor. He trembled in his arms, not caring how he looked like at the moment. Wolfram screamed and cried in desperation, no-- in the most sorrowful pain and anguish any person could feel. Wolfram looked up at him with the most pained expression. "He--" **_

"After all, I was the person he favored the most when he was little."

"_**AH! No, Kaname-sama!" Wolfram was pushed up against the bathroom sink. Kaname bent him over and thrusted into him over and over again. "Who do you like more?" Kaname demanded, grabbing his head back with one hand and holding his body down with the other. "Y-You! I like you, nnhm! Ah~ I like you…better! You're better!" Wolfram screamed in a trance. **_

Kaname-sama smiled.

Wolfram was doing everything he could to keep calm in front of Yuuri, but all the emotions inside was piling up on him too fast. Yuuri just nodded.

"Oh…" Yuuri answered, oblivious to Wolfram's reactions. But he just decided to change the subject because he was getting hungry.

"Well, since you came when I was about to eat, how about eating lunch together?" Yuuri asked. Kaname-sama shook his head.

"Maou-heika, a man of my position is certainly not in a high enough position to sit in the same table as the Maou, let alone eat with him!" He replied..

Yuuri shook his head.

"Of course, you could." Yuuri insisted. "You're the guest of honor tonight." He said. Kaname-sama smiled kindly and nodded.

"Then of course, I'd have to take up on that offer." He agreed. "But if it's alright with you, I'd like to change first." Kaname-sama said. Yuuri nodded.

"I'll show you to your room."

"Oh, it's fine. I'll just have Wolfram take me there. That's okay with you, right?"

Wolfram was still in shock, but he agreed. He figured that this would convince Yuuri that there was nothing going wrong here. He quietly nodded.

"Then, I'll see you two in a couple of minutes." Yuuri said, leaving the room first.

Kaname-sama smiled before Yuuri shut the door and left. Then, Kaname turned to Wolfram. He was still smiling, but only Wolfram would know what kind of motive was behind _that_ predatory smile. He tried to walk out, but Kaname hugged him from behind.

"Wolfram, you're so beautiful now. You're so much more beautiful than you were all those years ago." Kaname-sama exclaimed. But to Wolfram, this was all a trick on Kaname-sama's part. He stiffened, and pulled away from his hug. Kaname frowned-- almost pouted.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked.

"Stop…." Wolfram whispered, looking down. Kaname walked around to face him.

"Stop?" He repeated.

"Why…." Wolfram was at a lost for words. He had thought up so many questions beforehand, yet at the moment…

"Why what?" Kaname asked, still in an innocent voice. Wolfram just turned and walked towards the door, but he felt his hand being tugged backwards in a violent manner. He was pulled back and looked up at Kaname-sama's face to see the same expression he had last seen him in when he left. His eyes were cold and frightening, and he could tell that he was becoming violent… again…

He pulled him along, and threw him on the bed.

"W-What?" Wolfram asked.

"Did you seduce the Maou too?" Kaname asked, crawling on top of him.

"What?!" Wolfram yelled.

"What? Didn't you always seduce other men?" Kaname slid one hand beneath his shirt. "Or are you insisting that he fell in love with you?" Wolfram knew Yuuri wasn't in love with him, but he didn't seduce him either.

But he didn't reply.

No, he could not reply.

His mouth just didn't move.

"See, what did I tell you? Men are only after you're body. You have to give it to them when they ask you to, understand? That's all you're good for…" His eyes narrowed, eyeing down to his body.

"Or are you going to tell me that _you_ fell in love with _him_?... After all, you did run here when I told your soldiers to tell you that Yuuri was injured…" Wolfram gasped.

"Then you—?"

He loosened wolfram's shirt.

"N-No!" He pulled away. "T-This is the Maou's room! How could you—!"

But he didn't bother budging. He kept his hands and place, moving them even further down his body. Wolfram gasped at his slight touch to his skin, remembering—

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Heika? Are you in there?" Conrad asked.

Wolfram froze.

Time stopped.

Kaname stopped all his movements…

Clearly, he hadn't anticipated Conrad's accidental disturbance, but it was easy to see that he was quickly thinking of his next move.

But there was only one thing that was on Wolfram's mind—

_Dear God… please don't make this happen all over again…_

He heard the knob of the door turn and saw the door being pushed open...

**To be continued… **

If I don't get as much comments as before, I totally understand… Hell, I hated writing this chapter—I don't expect a lot of positive comments; but still, keep reading cause next chapter, I'll add a 'scene' *wink wink* to make up for it :P kk? Still, add comments!!! Thnkx for reading!!!

P.S.: Look, for a couple of the reviews I got for this and ALTD, I just wanna say that, yes, the plot is OBVIOUS. But you know, since this is kinda only my "debut" (using this term loosely), I just wanna get the basics out there, you know?... if you don't get it.... yeah... Anyways, next chapter, read and this chapter, comment!

LOVELESS***


	3. Chapter 3

**The Proposal**

By Loveless1617

**[in the previous chapter...]**

_Suddenly, there was a knock on the door._

_"Heika? Are you in there?" Conrad asked._

_Wolfram froze._

_Time stopped._

_Kaname stopped all his movements…_

_Clearly, he hadn't anticipated Conrad's accidental disturbance, but it was easy to see that he was quickly thinking of his next move._

_But there was only one thing that was on Wolfram's mind-_

_Dear God… please don't make this happen all over again…_

_He heard the knob of the door turn and saw the door being pushed open..._

* * *

**[62 years ago...]**

"Maou heika," An attendent bowed in front of the woman on the throne, who remained cuddling with her adorable youngest son, Wolfram. "this is the young man you requested for." He gestured towards the man behind him, then beckoned him to come forward.

"My, he certainly is lovely today," Cheri-sama noted, though the direction of her glance made it unclear whether it was a comment towards her own son or the man in front of her. She then looked up and smiled. "Excuse us, Mikael. I'm sure this conversation will be best suited for just the two of us."

The closest attendent bowed and left, dismissing everyone else in the throne room except for a few loyal soldiers vowed under a covenant of secrecy.

"Now," Cheri-sama started, as she let her son roam free about the large room, chasing after imaginary butterflies and swinging a pretend sword. "I hope you've been comfortable on your trip here."

"Yes of course, Your Majesty," He bowed, as he got on his knees. "I'm entirely grateful for having Your Majesty taking the time to-"

"Oh, come now. There's no need for such formalities," She smiled, as she stood up and made her way towards him. "You're very beautiful," She pointed out, to which the man bowed.

"Not at all, Your Majesty."

"Well, I have to say it's very regrettable that we weren't met on more _favorable _circumstances," She fluttered her eyes in seduction."It's just as well. Now, to get straight into business," she addressed, as she made a turn back to her throne. "It seems my second son rescued you from a particullarly bad situation and brought you here. He insisted that I take you up to some task, but I'm not sure what you're-"

"I am the son of a distinguished literary professor, Your Majesty, before I was sold-" He stopped himself. She knew. "Before I happened to fall into a bit of my own unfavorable situation. I have studied vigorously before my father. I am sure you can make some use of me aside to just organize the books in your library or-"

"Nonsense!" She exclaimed. "There's no need for you to waste your talents on a mere job such as organizing books. It just so happens that my youngest son is in need of a proper tutor. I don't like to let him out of my sight, especially since he is so young." She explained, as she drew his attention to her son. "I suppose if you get some training beforehand, perhaps in the education department of our ranks, we can get you the job. Would you be interested in educating my child?" She asked.

The man took one look at the small child- a dainty, well-dressed and well-kept little boy who had a smile as angelic as Innocence herself and a sense of identity as unflawed as Purity. And he was simply beautiful...

"I'd be honorred to fulfill such a role," he smiled, as she nodded in approval.

"That'll be most wonderful," She called for her son as he tottered back to her. "But I must say that there is a second qualification that must be met with this decision. You see, I was so adament on bringing my son along to just about any occasion. There now seems to be a few _unintelligable _suitors lurking about- for my _son_. There are guards posted, but if you are going to be spending just about every single moment of every single day with him, you'll need to protect him. Perhaps, a little training on the side whenever you have the time."

"Of course, I am willing." He bowed.

"Then, I'll let Conrad know. He knows a thing or two about training, so I'm sure you can succeed very much from him. "

"I will do so, Your Majesty. I'll do everything I can to protect and educate His Highness." He bowed.

"Well, I don't know about 'His Highness' quite yet," She laughed, as her son finally reached his mother and sat on her lap. "But I'm sure he'll grow up to be." She bounced her son on her lap and whispered, "He's going to be tutoring you from now on, Wolfram. Be sure to behave yourself, alright?" The boy eyed the man-not quite so old as he would've thought him to be, as he looked to be just a few years younger than his little Big Brother's age- and clapped in glee. He jumped off his mother's lap and ran towards the man. Once he reached him, he bent down and smiled.

"Ne, ne, what's your name?" He asked, as he tugged gently at the sleeve of his simple, brown cloak.

"Itsuki..." He murmured back and smiled, enchanted by the boy's mesmerizing emerald green eyes. "Kaname Itsuki."

* * *

Kaname-sama turned around and slipped on his expensive attire- a robe of red silk, embroidered in fine gold ribbons and patterns of exquisite design.

Wolfram quickly got up as well, as soon as he got up off of him.

The door opened as Conrad stepped inside, wondering why no one had answered.

"Wolfram? What are you-?" But one look at the man next to him-as soon as he turned around-stopped him in his tracks. "You..." His eyes widened, glance turning back and forth between the man and his younger brother, the man and his younger brother, the man then his younger brother who was _on the bed_. He unsheathed his sword, ran at him at a frighteningly fast pace and then lunged at him with murderous intent. "What are you doing here?" He growled.

Kaname-sama leapt back, unsheathed his own sword from God knows where he hid it, and then blocked the attack, scathing by with barely a hair length between what could have been his death.

"I had some business to attend to," Kaname-sama replied. "And I just so happened to be asking Wolfram to my room for my visit here, when _he _brought _me _to the Maou's bed." He explained, as he flipped his hair back and regained his composure. "Needless to say for what."

"You lie!" He yelled, as he lunged back at him, but Wolfram interfered.

"Stop!" Wolfram yelled, as he came close to coming directly between the confrontation. But he quickly drew back, knowing he had no place in this fight. Instead, he hit his older brother from behind, grabbing onto him and pulling him back. Only then did Kaname go in for a sneak attack, in which Conrad barely just scathed by. Kaname landed a scratch on Conrad's cheek and smirked. Conrad angrily tried to lurch back at him, but Wolfram pulled him back. "Please, stop."

Conrad relaxed in his arms, but he still held his glaring gaze at the man in front of him, who started to put away his sword into his sheathe. Conrad also put his sword away and turned around.

"I never thought you could cut me with your sword." He remarked, as Wolfram slowly backed off.

"I did learn from the best." Kaname-sama smiled, as he regained his composure and fixed his robe. "Well then, I have a meeting with the Maou to discuss the arrival of my companion. If you'll excuse me." He walked past them, though just for a moment, both Conrad and Wolfram caught the look he gave the latter- another cold stare, constricting and full of untold threats. Conrad pulled Wolfram behind him, standing guard as he had always wanted to for his younger brother for all the times he couldn't.

But now it no longer mattered.

The man was back and most certainly with a devilish plan to bring about chaos.

Now was the time to truly protect what he held dear.

But Wolfram on the other hand...

"Why did you go at him? You know that if you seriously injured someone, Yuuri would be upset." Wolfram tried to dab at his brother's bleeding scratch with his hankerchief, but Conrad turned away.

"Were you-?" Conrad stopped himself. He couldn't finish the sentence, though Wolfram could.

"About to be raped? No," Wolfram shook his head. "He was just... _teasing_..." He said, though he made no effort to make his brother truly believe it.

"If he ever tries to lay a hand on you again-"

"Don't worry about it, I'll make sure to stop him. I have Yuuri now, right?" Wolfram tried to smile, but it only twisted in his attempt to try too hard. "I'd never betray him."

"I know you wouldn't. But _he _will." Conrad shook his head. "You know what kind of man he is."

"...I know. I'll stay away from him." Alerted, he immediately looked up at his brother. "As long as you stay away too. And-" Wolfram went and opened the door to the Maou's private chamber. "do not let Yuuri know." He whispered, then quickly left the room.

"I won't." Conrad answered, his hands clenching into fists. "I won't keep this a secret, Wolfram."

Wolfram made sure to take a different route, a _longer _route, to the late lunch they were having outside in the courtyard. When he knew he was far enough away from any passerbys who may spread gossip about what they saw, he collapsed in the middle of the hallway and clenched his fists.

This gnawing headache just wouldn't go away-

It's been almost 50 years since he last saw him.

And now that he did...

_I... hate this... _

_I didn't want this to happen, _

_I didn't want to see him. _

_Why did he want me here? _

Wolfram felt sick.

He rested his head against the floor, letting the heat transfer out and the cold marble cool off what he knew was all the stress, fear, and pain he kept for the last 50 or so years of his life.

Both physical and emotional pain.

And it was suffocating him...

_He's scary... _

_He's so scary... _

He felt his heart pound faster and faster,

his breathing strain,

his stomach turn,

and _tears-_

But what was worst of all was the fact that now that he was back, Yuuri could know what happened. People talk, things happen, and either one of the two would occur to make Yuuri aware that he was nowhere near what Yuuri probably concieved of him.

Who he changed to be after meeting Yuuri would be insignificant, for he could revert back to the way he was before all of this: scared, hurt, and alone. But he was used to that by now. What he could not bare was the thought of Yuuri looking straight at him in... _disgust_.

He shook his head.

"I... don't want that..."

"Wolfram!"

_Yuuri? _

Wolfram turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Wolfram asked, as he tried sitting up.

"Ah! Let me help," Yuuri took his arm and helped him up. "What were you doing on the floor?"

"...Nothing." Wolfram turned away. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be hosting your guest."

"Ahaha..." Yuuri shrugged. "He'll be okay. He's speaking with your mother for now. Though I haven't seen Conrad around. Have you seen him?"

Wolfram didn't reply.

Instead, he started walking away.

"W-Wolfram?" Yuuri ran up to him. "Hey, what's wrong? Did I do something?" Yuuri asked.

"...No" Wolfram chuckled softly, as he shook his head. _Does he think that whenever I ignore him, it's because of something he did? Well it is usually true, but today... _ "I'm just... tired."

"You sure?" He asked, as he pressed his hand to his forehead. "Do you think you won't be able to attend the luncheon?"

"I'll come." Wolfram muttered, to which Yuuri frowned.

"If you don't want to come, then I can-"

"It's fine." Wolfram looked away and hugged himself. "I can go."

Yuuri frowned, as he was skeptical about letting him come with. But it was such an occasion as a reunion with a teacher. Why shouldn't he be just a bit happ about it?

Yuuri grabbed his hand and stood at his side.

"I'll make sure you don't fall or anything like that, so we can hold hands~" Yuuri was proud that he could accomplish so much without flinching back in uncomfort, thinking Wolfram would feel the same way. But Wolfram pushed him away.

"If you're going to hold my hand, at least have the decency to not let go when we're there," Wolfram muttered. "If you're not able to do that, then don't even bother."

"Hey, what do you mean? I thought you'd like that kind of stuff. If anything, I was thinking about you-"

"Yeah, yeah." Wolfram smiled to himself. "I'm sure you were." He rolled his eyes and started walking.

"What does that mean?" Yuuri asked, trying to keep at his pace.

"...never mind," Wolfram brushed off, as he quickened his pace. "I know you meant well." Wolfram sighed, as he briskly walked along.

"Why the exasperated sigh, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, at which Wolfram eyed him quite curiously.

"Since when were you so keen on knowing the reason behind my every reaction? From what I can remember, you were always-"

"Ah! I just remembered!" Yuuri turned, quite obviously cutting him off to avoid the topic of converstaion. "So what's going on with you and your teacher? I've been meaning to ask, but your last confrontation didn't seem to go so well. Especially with that last time you practically broke the centerpiece you really liked. You know, the one on the nightstand?"

This time, it was Wolfram who turned away quite obviously to avoid the conversation.

"W-What do you mean? That was nothing." Wolfram murmured. "I just wasn't feel well."

"Yeah, I could see that. That's why I wanted to know if something happened between the two of you? Anyone could see that you were avoiding him like the plague." Yuuri muttered, as he walked on ahead of him.

"I-It's that obvious?" Wolfram blushed, as he turned away. _So much that even Yuuri noticed? _

"Well yeah," Yuuri had his hand behind his head as they drew closer to their destination. "I mean, did he give you bad grades or something? Or was he really strict, like my Japanese History teacher? I mean, he was terrible and he would keep yelling at me in front of the whole class when I so much as glanced away from the board, so I-"

"It's nothing like that..." Wolfram whispered, in such an inaudible voice that was hardly like the Wolfram he knew. "But not that it matters," Wolfram hit him on the back. "Your behavior in these classes, on the other hand, do. I can't believe your laid-back habits weren't just in Gunter's lectures. A good Maou would've been attentitively taking notes, not sneaking off halfway through. Be more serious!" Wolfram scolded, at which Yuuri pouted.

"I am being serious! And it's not like I like sneaking out of there all the time. I feel guilty about it too. It's just-"

"Ah! Yuuri and Wolf-chan!" Cheri-sama rose from her seat and happily clapped her hand. "We've been waiting! Where were the two of you? Sneaking out together on a romantic rendevous, I hope," She giggled to herself, as they both snapped away from the conversation with each other and blushed.

"Hahaue!" Wolfram cried, in exasperation, alongside with Yuuri's cry of "We weren't!"

"My, they really are a lovely couple, aren't they?" Wolfram turned away from his mother and stared quite blatantly at Kaname-sama, who had indeed, changed into another quite elaborate attire and made his way comfortably into the seating arrangement. Wolfram would've ignored his comment, if it wasn't for the fact that he was openly smiling at him in such a frighteningly stiff way. Somewhere along the way, Kaname-sama had mastered how to give a seemingly genuine smile while his eyes simply did not.

"They are, aren't they? I've been hoping to see a marriage out of the two soon, but..." Cheri-sama gave Yuuri a look, directing at him for the first time an actual, open inquiry about the marriage.

"Ahahaha..." Yuuri scratched his head. "About that..."

"I'm sure we could pick up this conversation elsewhere at some other time," Wolfram smoothly noted, as he walked to his seat.

"Right," Yuuri nodded, as he took his seat and everyone else did the same. "Today, we're here for our guest." Yuuri turned to Kaname-sama and smiled. "Though when I say we, I was looking forward to a larger group. Where's Gwendal, Gunter, and Conrad? I cant' seem to find anybody today..." Yuuri muttered to himself, a habit that he gradually picked up from god-knows-where, and one that Wolfram constantly had to bug him about to stop.

"There's no need your entire enterouge to be out here for this," Wolfram noted.

"Yeah, I suppose not." Yuuri paused. "Well no matter, I'm sure we can make some conversation without them." Yuuri smiled, as the maids started to bring out their appetizer course.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Kaname smiled, though Yuuri quickly insisted that he call him Yuuri.

"It's really uncomfortable hearing 'your majesty', 'your majesty', you know? And we're all friends here, so you can just call me by my name." Yuuri smiled, as Kaname nodded.

"Though I probably shouldn't, _Yuuri_," He smiled. "I'll take you up on your offer."

"Great." Yuuri grinned, and he turned to look at Wolfram who surprisingly gave no reaction at all whatsoever. "What's wrong, Wolfram? You're not eating."

"Huh?" Wolfram looked up and blushed.

_Why the hell would he direct the attention towards me? _

_He knew I wasn't feeling well! _

Wolfram glared.

"Nothing," He curtly replied. "I told you before, I just wasn't feel well, Yuuri."

"Really?" Kaname reached his hand out towards his forehead and checked for his temperature. "There seems to be nothing wrong." He slid his hand down to his cheek, at which Wolfram's eyes flew open in shock and he visibly flinched back in fear.

"W-What the hell do you think you're-"

"Ah!" Yuuri caught ahold of a glass that was about to fall from the table. Luckily he saved it, but Yuuri quickly yelled, "Wolfram! You almost knocked this off the table!" He scolded, much to Wolfram's annoyance.

Wolfram glared at him once more, but only puffed his cheeks and shut up.

Kaname laughed.

"My, he does seem to be a lot more lively than before." he smiled. "Has Wolfram always been like this?"

"That's what I would've wanted to ask you," Yuuri smiled, glad that they were finally make some conversation- even if it was about a certain upset and visibly pouting blonde beside him.

"Well, he was just as... rambunctious as he is now, I suppose. He'd always come to my lessons late, complain all day about how boring the material was, and behaved hautily everytime someone tried to scold him into finishing his meal- including all of his vegetables." kaname nodded, as if remembering fondly of some old memory.

"My, that's completely true! He really was a lot to handle, wasn't he?" Cheri-sama laughed, as Kaname nodded in agreement.

"Well, the most childish to say the least." Kaname added.

"Well would you look at that," Yuuri laughed, as he turned to Wolfram. "And what do you always say about me whenever I'm late to class?"

Wolfram flushed and turned away.

"You're different! For one thing, you're the Maou! You should be setting an example for everyone! And second, I was only 36*!"

"That's still more than twice my age..." Yuuri muttered, at which point Wolfram scowled.

"now, now, you shouldn't be hassling your fiance that much, Yuuri-heika. It's only a matter of time before Wolfram would withhold more than just words if it came to upset him." Kaname laughed, though Wolfram froze up in shock.

_To actually hint at sexual activities in broad daylight... _

_What was he thinking?_

"Oh, relax, they're much more... slow at these things," Cheri-sama nodded, as she took a bite out of her salad, a remark at which Wolfram paled. Luckily, Yuuri showed no signs of understanding the message underneath what was being said (or just couldn't pick it up, because it was actually quite obvious what they were speaking of).

"Really? How surprising," Kaname gave Wolfram a glance and then smiled, but quickly returned his attention to Yuuri and his mother.

All the while, Wolfram couldn't tear his eyes away from Kaname- that overzealous smile and sincere look of joy was all so contradicting to the awful twisted smirk he gave him just a few hours ago. Truly, he could not follow him at his pace.

_What on earth is he up to? _

"Have they really now done anything at all?" Kaname asked, curious to know and manipulative enough to know how to get in the know.

"Well, he's certainly tried, but the Maou seems to have a different taste." Cheri-sama sighed, a bit disappointedly.

And at that point, Yuuri picked up on what he had been unknowingly taken part of discussing for the last, oh, thirteen minutes or so.

"W-What?" Yuuri blushed at the realization, and he quickly turned to Wolfram and yelled, "why didn' you say anything?"

"like what?" Wolfram asked, as Yuuri turned bright red.

"I don't know, but-"

"Look, Yuuri. I'm seriously not feeling well at this point. I'll just be excusing myself," Wolfram stood up from his chair and nodded at his mother, who whined and asked about the party they were supposed to be having that night for their honored guest. "I'll see if I can make it, but don't count on it. Excuse me," He gave a nod to Kaname, though really he diverted his eye at him the whole time, and then turned to leave.

Yuuri, being confused as to what was going on and wondering if he had caused something, excused himself as well to run after him.

"Hey, wait up!" Yuuri yelled, as they came to a halt in the corridor of the castle. "Why... did you take off... like that?" Yuuri asked, while trying to catch his breathe.

"...Go away..." He muttered, as he shut the door to their room behind him.

"Hey!" Yuuri opened it up and ran after him. "Did I do something?" He asked, seriously confused on why Wolfram was having these mood swings.

"Why do you keep asking that? No, you didn't. Now go away." He said, as he started taking off his clothes.

"W-What are you doing?" Yuuri squealed, as he turned away.

"I'm changing." Wolfram got into his pajamas- a pink nightgown decorated with the finest of silk and ribbons- and jumped into bed.

"You going to sleep? What about the party?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Wolfram asked. "I'm not attending. Just go away."

"Why? I mean it is my room. And the party, well-"

"Look," Wolfram sat up from the bed and stared at him. Though it wasn't totally untrue, he lied, "I just don't want to see you dance with someone else in front of me." Wolfram turned. "You can go to this party on your own."

Yuuri gave him an odd expression and left the room with only a few utterances- something along the lines of "why are you so moody today?" and then shut the door.

Wolfram sighed.

_Honestly, I don't need to take my frustrations out on him. Why was I so mean? _

Wolfram pressed his hand against his face, feeling where Kaname's fingers brushed so gently against cheek.

_Ah..._

_I'm thinking about him again... _

Wolfram sighed.

_But why... why was he so gentle?_

* * *

[**Flashback to 51 years ago...] **

"P-Please, Kaname-sama, I'll behave! So please," Wolfram pleaded, while he struggled against the rope that bound his hands together up above his head. "Don't do this! I'm not... allowed to!" Wolfram cried.

"Allowed to? Aren't you the one who came onto me?" Kaname asked, as he pressed his fingers against the bulge in his pants. "You were trying to lead me on, weren't you? All these years, staring at me with that indecent look in your eyes, even though you're just a child." Kaname unzipped Wolfram's pants and pulled them down, leaving his lower half completely exposed.

"N-NO..." Wolfram cried into his pillow, as he tried to cover himself up by writhing his legs.

"Are you ashamed, my young prince?" Kaname asked, as he turned him over and massaged his hardening erection. "Does it embarrass you for someone of a lower rank to see you expose yourself like a woman?" He asked, enjoying every bit of Wolfram's futile attempts to relieve himself discretely.

"N-No, I'd never be ashamed of being touched by you, Kaname-sama," Abashed, Wolfram quickly turned away. "I...I like you, Kaname-sama. I'd never-" Wolfram nuzzled at Kaname's free hand with his cheek. "turn away from just because you're not a noble."

After reading his expression thoroughly for any signs of deceit, then concluding that he wasn't, Kaname smiled. "You're very sweet, aren't you?" He smirked, as he laid his hands on him.

"B-But I still shouldn't! I don't want my body to be deflowered before a proper... marriage," Wolfram admitted, quite innocently. But just the idea of marriage with someone as beautiful as his tutor...

He couldn't help but blush.

"Is that a proposal, I hear?" Kaname asked, with a brow raised in suspicion and a smirk to show that he was only joking. But Wolfram turned bright red at the comment and insisted no.

"I-! I didn't mean- I mean," Wolfram looked away, his entire face burning red. "You're being very cruel to me today, Kaname-sama." Wolfram looked as if he was about to cry, but held his ground.

"I know," Kaname replied. With a few more lascivious glances and heated blushes in response, Kaname got up from the bed and untied him.

"We seemed to have gotten off topic. Just know that if you are going to be caught with your hands bound, you're best way out of there is to sneak in something to pick the lock. Or keep a small, unidentifiable weapon concealed in your sleeve. Of course, you could just do what you did just now and cry your way out." Kaname explained, quite nonchalantly after their last conversation.

Wolfram sat up and rubbed his sore wrists.

"..."

"Pull your clothes back on, my Lord." Kaname ordered, as he stood up from the bed. "And don't try to seduce me ever again. Even as a joke, you never who might take it seriously. Since it's me, of course I'd never lay my hands-"

"B-But I was serious! I mean, I didn't _seduce _you, but I-" Kaname stopped him.

"Enough," He growled, as he stood up. "Take this as a lesson as to not encourage your subordinates. Otherwise, there will be harsher consequences that will be dealt firsthand by your little big brother."

"You always say that! Why is it that you always bring up Conrad in these situations? It's as if-"

"If you're questioning my loyalty, my allegience is to you, my Lord."

"Stop calling me that!" Wolfram yelled. "You've been my tutor for an entire decade, as more than just my subordinate and tutor. Even if you don't see me as a potential lover, you have at least earned the right to call me by my name as a-"

"As someone like an younger brother. I wouldn't see you in any other way." Kaname calmly said. "Even so, I've been told that my place should be remembered-"

"What? By who?" Wolfram asked, as he tugged at his sleeve. "I'll tell them to stop!"

"No, I certainly agree. Having me too close to you when you should be paying attention to your lessons and social life is no way raise a proper prince. I'll start having others replace parts of my duties and-"

"No!" Wolfram screamed. "I don't want to be seperated from you!" Wolfram hugged him from behind. "Please? I''ll keep my feelings to myself! I swear, I'll try to back off but I really want to be with you!"

"...You've mistaken me for a substitute- one for your older brothers, my Lord. Now if you would please let go of me," Kaname tried to shake him off, but Wolfram lunged at him instead, aiming for a slap on his right cheek. But Kaname quickly dodged and landed a few feet away from him. With a bow, he turned and left the room. "Also, please try not to slap me anymore. At this point, there will be punishments from me personally if you will not behave yourself."

"I'm going to make you fall in love with me!" Wolfram yelled, as Kaname went and closed the door. "I will!"

After closing the door behind him, Kaname sighed. He muttered to himself, "...Stop... showing me how innocent you are and stay the hell away from me! Otherwise, I-"

**[end flashback]**

* * *

"Maou heika!" Another woman called, to greet him maybe, but really to try and get something out of him of course. And that's no surprise- why wouldn't they, when they have yet to see any fiancee at his side during the duration of the entire party thus far. Or any company, for that matter, including rather over-protective bodyguards such as Gunter or Conrad. In fact, his entire group seemed to be missing from the party, including his one and only guest of honor, Kaname Itsuki, which ultimately led him to be the only one left to greet the guests properly... all six hundred or so of them.

"Honestly, where could they be...?" Yuuri thought to himself, as he smiled at another guest's invitation to chat. He sighed. _This is going to take forever..._

* * *

"Ah." Kaname-sama glanced to his left, where Conrad stood waiting for him. "Looking to ambush me, I see." Kaname smirked, as he continued to walk. "But I'm sure your precious Maou would be very upset in hearing that you of all people would try to kill his fiancee's teacher. And I doubt you could change my mind from leaving here either." Kaname raised his eye, awaiting some response from the still man.

"We need to talk." Conrad stared him down as he walked up to him. "About Wolfram."

"Oh..." Kaname had looked amused at first about what he could've possibly wanted to talk to him about after all these years, but it ended up being about Wolfram instead. He gave an uninterested turn of the head and continued to leasurely make his way around the castle gardens, followed closely behind by Conrad. "Of course it's about him."

"Stay away from him." Conrad warned, as he stopped following him around at his pace. "You may have survived from what would've been certain death, but only because Wolfram protected you. Without him there, I can assure you that your head would have been mine."

"Pfft," Kaname turned and chuckled. "My, you certainly have made me out to be an enemy. But I come to make peace." Kaname smiled, though it was quite disturbing in itself.

"I've warned you," Conrad continued to glare, as he was about to walk away from him. "Mark my words, I will have your head if you approach him like that ever again. Let alone get the chance to, because I will b e protecting him."

"Protecting him? What could you possibly be proctecing him from? Isn't he, after all, always by _Yuuri's _side?" Kaname made a point to stop and pause after calling Yuuri by name. "There'd be no way that I could get away with doing anything when someone as powerful as he is will be forever by his side. Oh, but wait, isn't he easily misguided by, shall we say, his type? You know, _women_." Kaname came to a stop as well when they've reached almost the very center of the garden maze, away from anyone's line of sight. "With that being said, I'm sure I could easily have something arranged for Yuuri to- "

"Yuuri would never be unfaithful to Wolfram! Despite how naive and unaware he could be sometimes about his feelings, he would still protect him from the likes of you!" Conrad growled, as he nearly pulled out his sword right at that moment and cut the enemy down. But he was certainly right. Even if they were isolated, Yuuri would never be able to stand that he, his only godfather, killed someone practically out on his front porch. Besides, if there was going to be a murder where Kaname involved, he would like to have make it more than just a slice down his vital organs.

Kaname returned an equally intimdiating glance in his direction.

"You surprise me. Even if it isn't something I personally plan, the realm of possibilities are endless. After all, I believe that it's very plausible for Yuuri to stumble upon a young woman,"

"**Oh! I'm so sorry," Yuuri looked up and apologized profusely. "Are you all right?" He asked, as he stood up and helped the lady up**.

"A polite girl,"

**"Yes," She nodded, as she fixed her hat and took his hand. "I'm so sorry if I-" With one look at him, she quickly hid her face behind her fan and blushed. "Maou-heika!" **

"Who surprisingly isn't looking to climb up the social ladder like every other socialite in that godforsaken party, being as naive as he is."

**"I'm so sorry! How could I!" She blushed, as she hid her face and bowed. "I've been extremely rude, please pardon me." **

"He'd probably try to apologize and return her the favor"

**"Oh, it's no problem at all. Actually, I'm pretty sure that I've bumped into you first, so I'm sorry." Yuuri politely bowed, but she profusely shook her head. **

"And her naive personality would probably reveal itself and he'd be attracted to her innocence**. **

**"No, it isn't proper for Your Majesty to bow in front of a mere duchess. Please raise your head before someone sees," She pleaded, as she turned redder by the second.**

"He'd strike up some conversation"

**"Okay, okay." Yuuri laughed, as he stood back up. "But are you okay? I thought you might have hit your head." **

**"Ah, there's no harm done at all. Please, continue on your way. There'd be no way someone as powerful as yourself should trouble yourself with someone of my standing." She curtsied and waited for him to leave.**

"Yuuri would decide that he liked her clumsy personality."

**But Yuuri decided that he liked her amiable and adorable personality. **

Kaname gave Conrad an amused smile.

**"Oh, if it's no problem, then you should at least let me help you make your way back." Yuuri said, as he reached out his hand for hers. "And maybe a dance too?" **

"And why wouldn't he? She'd be someone who's attractive to him in every away"

**The lady slowly raised her head and removed the fan from their line of sight. She batted her emerald green eyes and smiled. She looked up at him but turned away when they made eye contact, blushing even more all the while. **

There was only and quite obviously a look of shock on Conrad's face as Kaname stood up from his seat and walked towards him.

**"Your hand?" Yuuri asked, and she daintily placed her hands on top of his. "Shall we go, then?" **

"You wouldn't..." Conrad muttered, as he looked back at the castle.

"Relax, it's not like I sent her to kill him." Kaname muttered, as he came up to his side. "But I do suppose that what I'm about to propose is just as bad..."

**"I'd love to," She smiled, as they walked forward, hand in hand. A cool breeze rushed by and knocked her hat fell down, unveiling long, wavy locks of blonde hair. **

"What did you do?" Conrad yelled, as Kaname looked in the direction of the party hall.

"Me? Nothing. I just happened to have a certain acquaintence who came to be indebted to me. And it just so happened that I finally had some use for her as a way to pay me back."

"I'm going to stop this," Conrad muttered, as he was about to run after the two, wherever they may be, before Kaname pulled him back.

"How about we make some other arrangement?" Kaname slid his hand up the sleeve to Conrad's arm and fluttered his eyes in seduction, leaning in a little too close than necessary-for Conrad that is. "I'm sure we can come to an agreement about-"

"That's enough." Conrad pulled away and turned instantly at the sound of the man coming out of the shadows.

"Gwendal..."

**[end chapter]**

* * *

Sorry for the extremely, extremely, EXTREMELY long wait for the new update!

But I've finally gotten the chance to write and it just had to be for this series. Anyways, future chapters may not be as long (this one was just longer because I felt the almost 1.5 year wait for the new release needed to be compensated somehow... ^^;;;), but please do continue to read!

Side note 1: I couldn't use spell check with this so if there are any grammatical mistakes, please do excuse them.

Side note 2: * As for the age sequence, here it is:

[I used some math to calculate what would've been his age, knowing that when he's 86 years old, Wolfram's essentially 16 in the manga.]

87 years old: 16 years old (present)

[span out somewhere here and aproximate]

26 years old: 5 years old (Wolfram first met Kaname)

Side note 3: I know that all these flashbacks are contradicting and seemingly all over the place, especially since they reveal only snipits of the mystery behind Wolfram's relationship with Kaname, but just to let you know, it's all part of the storyline and there will be a chapter that will collect all the snipits together and make sense of it all. Just thought you should know ;)

And please Review! :)


End file.
